Liv Rooney
"O-M-Wowza! That's Liv Rooney. She's stood beside me to that she ain't no actress at all, but now she's immigrated to Australia after witnessing such disaster coming on. Now she's part of the Royal Australian Navy, mate." --Su Ji-Hoon, Australi-A-Rooney Olivia "Liv" Peppa Rooney is one of the two protagonists from the Disney Channel original series Liv and Maddie, along with her identical twin sister and best friend Maddie. She is currently 20 years old and is attending college in California. Also, she has the role of the oldest member of the Rooney children. Liv also has two younger brothers and two parents who work at her school. She is a television star whose show just ended called Sing It Loud. She returns home from filming her TV series in Hollywood to her family in Wisconsin. When she comes back, she becomes a bit more popular due to attending the same public high school as her siblings, which little to her knowing, is a huge problem for Maddie. The twins seem to be polar opposites. Liv is more of a girly girl. Whereas Maddie is more of a tomboy. She seems to be a little full of herself sometimes and doesn't pay a lot of attention to others, but her heart is in the right place. It is shown that she loves Maddie truly, along with the rest of her family. She also has an adorable habit of getting all giggly when around Holden or when she does something embarrassing like in Triangle-a-Rooney when she and Holden sang. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, after the Hollywood Massacre, she and her family are now immigrants to Australia, and now they live in Sydney to seek asylum in there. Later on, she becomes a member of the Royal Australian Navy. Soon, she would serve as a speedboat driver that would serve for the Disney Teen Squadron while fighting for her family and the whole of Australia at the same time, and she would be called the "Seeking Koala." She would wield a L1A1 Self-Loading Rifle, an SR-98, an F89 Minimi, a Heckler & Koch USP, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a Remington 870, an M203 grenade launcher, an M72 LAW, an F2 81mm Mortar, an F1 fragmentation hand grenade, a F88 Austeyr with a bayonet, a katana, a woomera with spears, a boomerang, and a waddy. She will be portrayed by Dove Cameron in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Adorable Characters Category:Adults Category:Americans Category:Anti-Tank Specialists Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Assistants Category:Athletes Category:Australians Category:Big Good Characters Category:Blondes Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Californians Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Childhood Friends Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Teen Squadron Members Category:Egomaniacs Category:Embarassing Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Giggly Characters Category:Girly Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Green-Eyed Category:Grenade Launcher Users Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Heroes Category:Hollywood Citizens Category:Hollywood Massacre Witnesses Category:Humans Category:Identical Characters Category:Immigrants Category:Katana Wielders Category:Legendary Characters Category:Liv and Maddie Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Series Characters Category:Los Angeles Citizens Category:Major Characters Category:Mortar Users Category:New South Welshmen Category:Oceanians Category:Other Disney Characters Category:Polar Opposites Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Republic of Korea Navy Members Category:Royal Australian Navy Members Category:Sailors Category:Siblings Category:Sidekicks Category:Singers Category:Sitcom Characters Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Specialists Category:Spear Wielders Category:Speedboat Drivers Category:Survivors Category:Sydney Citizens Category:TV Show Characters Category:Twins/Triplets Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Waddy Characters Category:Wisconsinians Category:Witnesses Category:Woomera Wielders